


［恺彦: 日常小甜饼］冬天快乐呀，去滑雪吧？（一发完）

by 世界公民66号 (Stardust_66)



Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [6]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_66/pseuds/%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C%E5%85%AC%E6%B0%9166%E5%8F%B7
Summary: 又到了滑雪季……❄️（文力不足起名废，没头没尾没后续，OOC怪我）2017-02-19从lof搬运自留，已退圈，但当时的喜欢都是真的，所以想留个纪念。
Relationships: Zhao Zhaoyan/Zhou Kai
Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650640





	［恺彦: 日常小甜饼］冬天快乐呀，去滑雪吧？（一发完）

这是赵钊彦来北京之后第一次滑雪。

他之前看到几个队友在微博发的滑雪照很羡慕，找了个没什么事的周末，央着周恺和他一起去。

周恺虽然也是南方人，但是在北京和大连的时间更久，也跟着朋友们滑过几次雪。即使担心协调性不高的小孩儿会受伤，看着对方大眼睛亮晶晶地求他，怎么也拒绝不了。

到滑雪场下了车，站在山脚下，望着山坡上五颜六色的人和欢快的喧闹声，忽然有一种“冬天就应该是这样啊”的感慨。

赵钊彦回头看着周恺笑，周恺抿了抿嘴，伸手把赵钊彦的围巾系紧了点，又不知道从哪儿变出一个头盔，牢牢地扣在明黄色的帽子上，还按了按。

“太重啦……”彦彦晃了晃忽然围度变大的脑袋，委屈。

“乖，第一次滑雪肯定要摔，注意安全。”

赵钊彦跟在周恺身后进了旁边的小木屋，在工作人员的帮助下选了合适的装备。虽然单板滑雪看起来更炫酷，但还是听了恺哥的话，从比较简单的双滑雪板学起。

等穿好了专门的靴子、扣上滑雪板、笨重的手套也费劲地穿进了滑雪杆的顶端护套又调整好松紧之后，全副武装的彦彦才反应过来——根本不用那么早戴头盔啊！他愤愤地看向周恺的背影，只盯了没几秒，那个一身黑的高大背影就回头了。

周恺把自己的护目镜挪到头顶，向右前方的索道大手一挥：“钊钊，来。” 

赵钊彦扁了扁嘴，还是听话地蹭过去了。

靴子连上了长长的两条滑雪板之后走路很不方便，脚下的雪地也不太平整、还有坡度，赵钊彦盯着脚下小心地迈步，不禁想起了自己喜欢的可达鸭表情包，又笑了起来。 

周恺意识到走得快了点，于是停下来等着。回头看着小黄鸭摇摇摆摆地向自己靠近，头盔和帽子下露出的半张脸表情变化还很精彩，忍不住微笑了一下。

等在坡顶站稳后，赵钊彦才觉得有点紧张。这是滑雪场两个山坡中更小的那个，基本给新手练习用，但是看着坡底的停车场和停车场边缘的救护车，他有点犹豫……

“钊钊，你知道学好滑雪的第一步是什么吗？”周恺熟悉的声音在身后响起；刚才拉着索道滑上来的时候他为了防止彦彦向后摔倒，是跟在他后面上来的。看着小孩儿茫然的神情，他迅速决定不刁难他，直接给答案：

“是学会应该怎么摔。”

“？？？”

“准确地说是记牢怎么摔最安全。你看我示范啊。”

于是赵钊彦眼看着周恺一阵风似地从他身边滑下去了，双脚平行滑出了十几米，忽然脚尖并拢急停，然后侧身倒在雪坡上。

他不禁发出了一小声惊叹、紧张地攥住手，发现手在滑雪手套里攥不起来。然后他就看见恺哥熟练地用一只手和滑雪杆撑起身体，蹬了两下就够到了坡边的索道扶手，然后滑上来回到了他身边。

“看清楚了吗？想停的时候脚尖要先并拢，想像脚上的两条滑雪板形成一个三角形的两条边，或者一片披萨饼或者一牙西瓜的边。  
快摔倒的时候滑雪板和山坡的坡度垂直就能尽快停下来。  
停住以后尽量侧着身子倒，这样比较容易站起来。”

赵钊彦懵懵地点头，不太好意思拜托恺哥再示范一次，毕竟滑下去又坐索道上来挺折腾的。

“懂了的话你自己试试？”

只好硬着头皮上了。

赵钊彦知道自己从小身体协调能力就不是太好，跑步时也被队友开玩笑说摇摇晃晃像个小企鹅。不出所料他没滑出多远就摔倒了……脑中记着的要点太多，明明知道应该像恺哥那样做，身体却不听使唤，失去重心的一瞬间他清楚地感觉到应该并起来的脚尖顺着两条长长的滑雪板分开了……

然后自己就摔了一屁墩儿。

后背和屁股结实地撞到雪地上时他默默想：幸亏戴了头盔啊。

“钊钊！怎么样没事吧？”周恺的声音在很短的几秒内由远及近，彦彦余光瞥见那个黑色的身影在身边做了一个帅气的回旋，停在他面前稍微往下坡一点的位置，滑雪板果然与坡面垂直。

周恺在心里责怪自己太心急了、想让赵钊彦也体会到滑雪的乐趣。像他这样的初学者可能应该去借用来教小孩的防护带，在平地上先拖着他走、从适应滑雪板开始的。

“伤到哪里没有？”说着把赵钊彦不知道什么时候脱手了的滑雪杆递过去。

赵钊彦费力地接过滑雪杆，轻轻摇了摇头。“我没事，就是有点起不来……”他现在的姿势大概算四脚朝天，还好初学者的山坡坡度不大，不然大概就滚下去了；直接滚到山脚下的救护车面前……

“没事就好，你别乱动，我帮你起来。”周恺用脚后跟并拢的姿势防止下滑，然后又朝着赵钊彦走了两步。现在两个人的距离近到滑雪板快要打起来，彦彦从有限的视角里意识到，自己整个人在周恺用腿上的两条滑雪板划出的守护范围之内，忽然有点不好意思。

—— 还好又是帽子又是围巾、还有头盔，恺哥应该看不见我脸红。

“钊钊你还记得刚才我的示范吗？先把两条腿并拢……没事，有我在这儿挡着，不会让你再滑下去的。”

“好的，然后整个身子侧过去，握紧滑雪杆，用它把上半身撑起来……对，然后脚就能碰到地了吧，两个滑雪板都横过来，没事啊，我在呢……”

赵钊彦觉得自己重新在雪地上站起来花了得有十分钟。

“钊钊，没事的，万事开头难。”周恺把右手的滑雪杆换到左手，腾出手来隔着两人的滑雪板拍了拍赵钊彦的头盔。

“咱们现在在半山坡，这回我先下去然后在坡底停住，你看好了。记住想停的时候脚尖要凑到一起去，形成披萨饼或者西瓜尖儿的形状。”他自己都忘了这个比喻是从哪儿来的了，可能不是皓哥就是小胖的锅。

好在赵钊彦脑子聪明，又有恺哥在身边示范指导，又摔了几次（……）就能在初级坡平稳地滑下来了。

他学着周恺的样子屈膝放低中心，双腿并拢，手里的滑雪杆放在身侧向后摆加快速度……

冲下去的瞬间心跳加速，感觉像要起飞一样。

或者是心跳早就加速了，但在耳边只有呼啸而过的风声时才注意到。

因为教赵钊彦滑雪花去了大部分时间，周恺自己都没机会上更大的滑雪坡和难度更高的雪道。不知不觉已经下午三点了。

赵钊彦有点累了，想着周恺大概没玩尽兴，乖巧地拽拽他宽大的滑雪服，让他自己去玩喜欢的高级道。

“我会找机会练习，尽快赶上你的。”

“好。不过今年滑雪季快结束了，明年咱们再来，争取一起滑黑钻。”（＊黑钻是滑雪道分级里难度最高的）

“嗯。”

“起风了有点冷，你刚才肯定出汗了，去里面坐着等我吧？我很快就回来。”

“没事的。”赵钊彦刚才已经摘下了护目镜，认真注视着眼前人，小声说：

“我想看你。”

周恺觉得自己帽子下的耳朵可能红了。

支吾了一句好吧就匆匆转身，蹬了几步到达高山索道的入口，回头看见他的小黄鸭还站在原地，取下了和靴子连接的滑雪板立在身后的墙上。

赵钊彦在冷风中努力睁大眼睛，看着黑色的火柴人儿恺哥坐着缆车到达山顶，逐渐变成众多颜色中的一个小点，然后在纯白色背景上画出流畅的轨迹。

滑到坡底时又是一个帅气的急停，滑雪板像快刀一样、刮出了好看的雪花。

小黄鸭用力挥手，周恺被护目镜挡了半张脸，看不清表情，但也招手回应。

因为担心赵钊彦冻着，周恺来回上了三次索道就拉着他进了屋。赵钊彦的眼睛闪闪发亮，看得他不好意思：

“恺哥你真帅！太酷了！”

周恺抿了抿嘴，顺手揉了一把小孩儿帽子下微微汗湿的头发，“运动这么久渴了吧？冬天户外运动也要注意补水啊。在这儿坐好我去给你买。”

虽然赵钊彦从小在一直被家人夸乖巧懂事，离家后生活自理能力也飞速长进，但他还是乐意被周恺像个什么都不懂的小孩一样宠着。

……恺哥真好啊。

赵钊彦坐在壁炉附近的木质长凳上，摇晃着穿着滑雪靴的脚丫，傻笑。

周恺很快就回来了，给赵钊彦买了热巧克力。

周恺笑着看赵钊彦小心地吹气之后抿了一口，被冻过的脸颊在杯中升起的热气里开始变得粉红。

“暖和一点了吧？还想吃什么我再去买，来得及。咱们坐4点的班车回去。”

“好～谢谢恺哥。”

回答他的是熟悉的手掌又一次抚上他的头发。

******（尾声？）******

雪天路滑，回程的班车开得很慢，还有点颠。

赵钊彦第一次滑雪挺累的，车里空调热气又足，迷迷糊糊地靠在周恺身上睡着了。

周恺知道自己身材偏瘦，担心肩膀的骨头硌得小孩儿睡不踏实，把手掌摊开在毛线帽子里给他垫着。

下高速时调整了一下姿势，正好听到小孩儿迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，便把脸凑近了一点：

“恺哥……”

“嗯。钊钊，我在。”

“恺哥。”

“……怎么了？”

“……我想吃西瓜。”

周恺侧身捧起那张好看的小脸，哭笑不得。看来滑雪第一步的要领是记住了。

“成。回去给你买。”

END

————————————

感谢阅读！我只会写这种小甜饼啊😂 分了两个上午写，中间因为三次元的事有些情绪波动，希望不影响观感。如果OOC了抱歉

快三年没滑雪了，对于初学时的印象很模糊，安全起见不要以我写的做技术参考啊😂（虽然大多数地方已经过了滑雪季了吧～）

以及码字途中一直出现欢乐谷小分队部分成员滑雪／送外卖的秒拍和表情包www

**Author's Note:**

> 三年之后搬运这篇，发现我还是很吃这种 [寡言少语温柔酷哥x大眼睛腹黑乖小孩儿] 的体育圈RPS组合……


End file.
